herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sandman
The Sandman is a deity who lives in central and northern European folklore. He is described as a myth sprinkling magical sand on children's eyes when they go to sleep at night in folklore. Folklore In many children's stories, the character is described sprinkling dust or sand on the eyes of children before they go to sleep. H.C. Andersen, author of Ole Lukøje, created the Sandman in his book. His name was Ole Lukøje. This description by H.C. Andersen goes like this: There is nobody in the world who knows so many stories as Ole-Luk-Oie, or who can relate them so nicely. In the evening, while the children are seated at the table or in their little chairs, he comes up the stairs very softly, for he walks in his socks, then he opens the doors without the slightest noise, and throws a small quantity of very fine dust in their eyes, just enough to prevent them from keeping them open, and so they do not see him. Then he creeps behind them, and blows softly upon their necks, till their heads begin to droop. But Ole-Luk-Oie does not wish to hurt them, for he is very fond of children, and only wants them to be quiet that he may relate to them pretty stories, and they never are quiet until they are in bed and asleep. As soon as they are asleep, Ole-Luk-Oie seats himself upon the bed. He is nicely dressed; his coat is made of silken fabric; it is impossible to say of what color, for it changes from green to red, and from red to blue as he turns from side to side. Under each arm he carries an umbrella; one of them, with pictures on the inside, he spreads over the good children, and then they dream the most beautiful stories the whole night. But the other umbrella has no pictures, and this he holds over the naughty children so that they sleep heavily, and wake in the morning without having dreams at all. Adoptions Silly Symphonies The Sandman appears in the short, Lullaby Land. Near the end of the short, the character puts the baby to sleep. Sandmannchen In the German animated TV series, the character appears in the 1959 long-running bedtime TV series. It is revealed that Sandman has survived through the end of the Iron Curtain. His character is based on HC Andersen's character. 2012 Dreamworks Film The Sandman is a recurring character in the 2012 animated film, Rise of the Guardians. In this action-adventure film, his name is Sandy. Sandy has no speaking dialogue, but he communicates through his head. Sandy later gets captured by the bogeyman (Pitch) and is thought to be killed, according the Jack Frost and his immortal guardians. It is revealed Sandy is imprisoned by Pitch Black. Sandy is able to bring gossamer animals to fight the evil army of nightmare horses. Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Child Nurturer Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Old Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Mythology Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Stock Characters Category:Classic Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Book Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Teleporters Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Singing Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Forgivers Category:Speedsters Category:Related to Villain Category:Philanthropists Category:Pacifists Category:Role Models Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Wise Heroes Category:Genius Category:Siblings Category:Shape Shifters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Hypnotists Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Revived Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Magical Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Theology Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Working Heroes